In Mates
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: When Heather gets imprisoned for knocking her brother into a coma, she is forced to share a cell with Eva. At first, they are off to a rocky start, but what happens then when they get bored one night in their cell? Contains EvaXHeather, AKA: Heava.


**I am writing this fic because, as a challenge created by I'll Cover Angel and Collins, I went to this website called , had a list of forty-one **_**Total Drama**_** characters randomised and the result was Heather at the top and Eva at the bottom. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather was pissed off as usual. In fact, she was so pissed off, even her parents were too scared to go anywhere near her. Heather was pissed off because Alejandro got a life sentence for bestiality. What happened was, Alejandro got arrested and received a life sentence for bestiality. Yes, it was the sasquatch that grabbed Alejandro, initiated the kiss and continued to hit on poor Alejandro. However, after Total Drama All Stars, Alejandro tracked down the sasquatch because he developed feelings for him, so he and the sasquatch had a sexual relationship. When Heather found out, she vowed to keep this a secret as long as she and Alejandro could still be together. But her younger brother knew this as well because he was eavesdropping on that conversation between his sister and Alejandro. He ratted Alejandro to the authorities and now Alejandro must spend the rest of his life in prison. Obviously, Heather was furious with her brother, so she beat the shit of him and knocked him into a coma for a week. Sadly, the neighbours were witnessing this, so Heather had to go to jail as well.

* * *

Heather scowled as she trudged into her cell. She hated it. There was no window, the cell cage gave her no privacy from the inmates in the cell across from hers because of the spaces between the bars, instead of beds there were two benches suspended from chains with one on either side of the cell and in the centre-background of the cell there was a hole to be used for a toilet.

"You mean I'm going to be living _**here**_ for the next six months?!" Heather shrieked.

"Hey, you were the one being a bitch and causing domestic violence," the prison guard shrugged.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers when I get out of here for throwing me in this shithole!" Heather shouted.

"Ya know, for someone who obviously doesn't want to be here, you're not making this go any faster by being a bitch and threatening me with litigation," said the prison guard.

"You don't understand!" Heather pleaded. "My stupid brother aggravated me by ratting on Alejandro!"

"Well it is Alejandro's fault for being a bitch and shifting animals," said the prison guard.

"Well having sex with animals shouldn't be illegal then as long as the animal wanted it!" Heather snapped. "You are not making me stay here!"

"If we can keep your cellmate incarcerated, then we'll have no trouble keeping you incarcerated," the prison guard smirked before leaving. "You'll see her in a few minutes." Heather was left alone to wonder who her cellmate was. She began to have a terrible feeling that her cellmate was Izzy. What if this was the case? Heather would have to deal with a psycho-hose beast 24/7 for the next six months while the redhead sets off explosions and shifts corpses in her prison cell. Heather would prefer if she got caned instead of being forced to share a cell with Izzy for even six days.

All of a sudden, the door was unlocked. In walked Heather's cellmate. To Heather's horror, the situation was going to be much worse than she expected it. Her cellmate was not Izzy.

She was Eva.

Eva scanned Heather before turning to the prison guard to snarl at her. "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" Eva screamed. "SOMEONE'D BETTER ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down Eva," the prison guard assured the fitness buff. "Heather's in jail for being a bitch and beating the crap out of her brother. He's in a coma now. She's going to be your cellmate for the next six months, whether you like it or not!" she added, sternly.

"PUT HER IN ANOTHER CELL!" Eva ordered.

The prison guard shook her head. "Sorry Eva, no can do."

"I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH HER ANY LONGER!"

"Then you shouldn't have been a bitch and ripped the head off of that that bus driver."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CRUSH YOUR SKULL?!" Eva threatened, bearing her fists.

"You can try," the prison guard snickered, "but how can you try when I'm out here and you're in there?" The prison guard walked off chortling to herself while Eva's face reddened in pure anger. She turned her head to face and glare at Heather. She pointed her finger at the queen bee and shouted:

"YOU!"

Heather was too scared to respond. In fact, all she did was curl up on the bench, expecting Eva to run up to her and beat her to a pulp. That did not happen. Instead, Eva drew three lines on the floor with some chalk.

"This area is public!" Eva shouted, pointing at the territory where the door was. "This is also a public area, but only one person is allowed in it at a time!" she added, pointing towards the territory where the 'toilet' and sink were. Next, Eva pointed her finger towards the territory where Heather's bed was at. "This is your personal territory, and this is mine!" Eva added, pointing at the area where her own bed was. "If you ever set foot in my personal territory without my permission, I will set foot in yours to come and beat the shit outta ya! Do we understand each other?!"

Heather was too scared to argue. As a matter of fact, considering that this was Eva she was dealing with, the queen bee actually thought this was highly generous of the temperamental fitness buff. All she did was nod in reply.

"Good," Eva huffed. When she wasn't looking, Heather blew Eva a raspberry.

* * *

The next three months went by very slowly. Every day was the same. Heather and Eva would get up at eight, workout at the gym outside (or inside if the weather outside wasn't so good) for half an hour, have a shower, eat breakfast at the canteen (sometimes either Heather, Eva or both of them were on canteen duty), engage in slave labour – as Heather liked to call it – at merely five cents an hour until lunch, have lunch and occasionally be on canteen duty again, do some more slave labour until dinner, have dinner and occasionally be on canteen duty again, converse with other inmates and retire to the cell at nine. No sound was to be made after eleven. However, in no sound was to be made in Heather and Eva's cell at all unless one of them or both of them had to speak to the prison guards.

One evening, at around half nine, Eva was bored out of her skull. One of the few activities she was allowed to do in her cell was reading. Sadly, she's read all of her books, and Heather's books too. The book she was waiting for wasn't due to arrive at her cell for another few days. Eva was running out of things to do. Sure, she could masturbate, but she's ran out of ideas as to what to masturbate to. She had no interest in recycling the old scenarios she's created in her mind.

"Still awake?" Eva grunted.

"Yes," Heather replied, coming her hair. Lucky for her, the prison guards had no problem with her bringing her comb with her into the cell, so she was allowed to keep it.

"Well I'm bored!" Eva huffed. "If you want to make out with me, we can do this tonight, as long as I get to be on top."

Heather shrugged. She did find Eva somewhat attractive. After all, she's never had sex with a female before. Wait! Scratch that! She did have sex with a female before, but it doesn't count in Heather's book, since she was asleep when Izzy snuck into her bed back in _Total Drama Action_. But why not have sex with Eva? After all, Heather was also bored out of her skull. All she was doing really was combing her hair.

"Alright, let's do it," said Heather, stripping out of her uniform. Eva did the same.

Next, Eva took off her knickers. Heather did the same.

Finally, Heather removed her bra. Eva did the same. Apparently, Eva and Heather had similar boobs in terms of length, circumference and shape. They went up to each other and started touching each other's boobs.

It was a good feeling.

Next, they engaged in foreplay. There was more tongue-action on Heather's part. Eva would never publicly admit it, but she must admit, Heather's tongue sure was a fighter. Eva wrapped her arms around Heather's waist. Heather wrapped her legs around Eva's waist. They continued their foreplay until Eva placed Heather on the bench. Eva bent down to give Heather an Australian kiss. After swallowing Heather's cum, Eva sat on the bench and Heather crawled over to return the favour. After swallowing Eva's cum, Heather gave Eva a lap dance.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the prison guard was watching this. And she was recording this on her phone, hoping to upload the video onto YouTube and gain at least a million hits.

* * *

**That was the first lemon I've written in ages. As you can see, the whole concept of this challenge was to write a romance fic involving the character at the top and the character at the bottom of the randomised list. If you want more details, just go to **_**Total Drama Writers' Forum**_** and click **_**ICAAC is challenging you**_!** I recommend introducing yourself in the subtopic, **_**Welcome to the Total Drama Writers' Forum**_**, if this is your first time visiting it. You'll meet some very awesome authors there.**


End file.
